


The Fire in My Heart

by desireuphoria



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, It's literally just a poem, Poetry, Post-Episode: s01e02, what else can I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireuphoria/pseuds/desireuphoria
Summary: A poem from the perspective of Okumura Rin.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	The Fire in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been good at writing any kind of story (because of commitment rather than ineptitude), so I'm seeing how well-received poetry is among different fandoms. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Title taken from Core Pride by UVERworld.

#### The Fire in My Heart

Had I laid down my sword,  
we’d be as good as dead,  
but I heeded not your words,  
and now I may regret it.  
I don’t know which is worse,  
the changing or the torment.  
Or is the torment changing?  
My dissent is left remaining.

Who am I, who am I?  
So different now. Am I  
the same man I was  
when the day had begun?  
As your son, I’m so sorry,  
I know that you’re gone.  
Your legacy lives on  
through me and through us;  
through them and the cross.

To my brother, I apologize  
for hurting our father  
and for costing his life.  
I know you are younger  
but you’ve always been wiser,  
and now this is my turn.  
Alone, I bear the burden.

I cannot tell you  
the truth, for you  
would never forgive me;  
would never believe me,  
eternally hate me  
like I hate me too.

Satan is evil,  
is that not common knowledge?  
But especially evil and  
especially cynical and  
hardly paternal  
like the man you had killed.  
My father (not my father),  
killed by my father,  
but he was indeed the man  
who raised me to be stronger than  
you.


End file.
